Total Drama Dimensional Travel
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Chris grows bored with the average show so he uses a machine to open dimensional portals.
1. Introduction

Total Drama Dimensional Travel

Title: Total Drama Dimensional Travel  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Total Drama Series and much more  
Summary: Chris thinks that the show is much boring and uses a machine to bring people from other worlds. Now the cast goes Dimensional Hopping to win five million dollars (or 506775000 yen)!  
**A/N: When it is mentioned that people are from the "Unknown World" they are not from any TV Show as I have created them. **

**DISCLAIMER: Characters and their Owners**

**Okiya Subaru** belongs to **Gosho Aoyama**  
**Gin **belongs to **Gosho Aoyama**  
**Hikari Ito** belongs to **me**  
**Raveniald "Raven" Oscar Maze** belongs to **me**  
**Logan/Wolverine **belongs to **Marvel**  
**Sabretooth** belongs to **Marvel**  
**Pikachu** belongs to **Satoshi Tajiri**  
**Luxio** belongs to **Satoshi Tajiri**  
**Sougetsu Matsu** belongs to **me**  
**Teppa Matsu** belongs to **me**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Chris grinned as people fell from the closing portals. "Hello and welcome to Total Drama Dimensional Travel! I'm your host, the handsome…the amazing…Chris MacLean! Now introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Okiya Subaru, a grad student currently residing in Beika," A strawberry-blond said.

"Your friend over there is who I believe is Gin?" Chris read from the machine's screen.

"I do not have any friends nor do I need them," Gin growled.

"Next people!" Chris called.

"I'm Hikari Okami," A girl with short silver hair and green eyes introduced. "This is my friend, Raveniald "Raven" Oscar Maze." She motioned towards a boy around her age with dark raven-colored hair and onyx eyes.

"The name is Logan, bub," A man grunted. "But you can call me Wolverine."

"Sabretooth," A blond man simply said.

"Pikachu!" A yellow mouse creature cried.

"Luxio!" A blue cat-like creature added.

The next two were twins. The boy had blue hair and brown eyes. The girl had brown hair and blue eyes. "We're Sougetsu and Teppa Matsu,"

"Where are we anyway?" Raven asks.

"Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris answers happily. "You…one…two…three…ten! You ten contestants will be participating in Total Drama Dimensional Travel!"

"Why don't I shoot you right now?" Gin asks.

"Because this!" Chris clicked a button and Gin's body shook with electricity. "You'll be electrocuted if you do. Now for the teams. When I call your name, please move to the right." He took out a piece of paper. "Gin, Subaru, Luxio, Sougetsu, and Wolvie—"

"It's _Wolverine!_" Logan hissed as he and the others went to Chris' right.

"Err…_right…_" Chris gulped. "You guys will be the Mad Mutants!"

"Is that some insult against us mutants?" Logan growled.

"N-No," Chris said. Even with the ability to shock him, he was still quite frightened. "Onwards. Pikachu, Teppa, Hikari, Raven, and Sabretooth, you guys will be the Dangerous Duckies!"

Logan snickered. "Mad Mutants is better than Dangerous _Duckies_!"

"Now get some rest 'cuz you'll need it!"


	2. Subaru's Identity Revealed

Total Drama Dimensional Travel

Title: Total Drama Dimensional Travel  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Total Drama Series and much more  
Summary: Chris thinks that the show is much boring and uses a machine to bring people from other worlds. Now the cast goes Dimensional Hopping to win five million dollars (or 506775000 yen)!  
**A/N: When it is mentioned that people are from the "Unknown World" they are not from any TV Show as I have created them. I might create my own worlds for my OCs.**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters and their Owners**

**Okiya Subaru/Akai Shuichi **(Mad Mutants) belongs to **Gosho Aoyama**  
**Gin **(Mad Mutants)belongs to **Gosho Aoyama  
Logan/Wolverine **(Mad Mutants)belongs to **Marvel**  
**Luxio **(Mad Mutants) belongs to **Satoshi Tajiri**  
**Sougetsu Matsu **(Mad Mutants) belongs to **me**  
**  
Hikari Ito **(Dangerous Duckies) belongs to **me**  
**Raveniald "Raven" Oscar Maze **(Dangerous Duckies) belongs to **me**  
**Sabretooth **(Dangerous Duckies) belongs to **Marvel**  
**Pikachu **(Dangerous Duckies) belongs to **Satoshi Tajiri**  
**Teppa Matsu **(Dangerous Duckies) belongs to **me**

**A/N: Most of the time the characters are speaking English. If they are speaking Japanese, it will be ****underlined.**

**Chapter 2: Subaru's Identity Revealed!**

Both teams awoke to pots and pans banging. "WAKE UP DANGEROUS DUCKIES AND MAD MUTANTS!"

They both jolted awake. **SNIKT! **Logan's claws were unsheathed. "Listen here bub," Logan growled. "Don't you _ever _wake me up like that again! Just give us a frikkin' alarm clock or somethin'!" He then sheathed his claws.

XXX

The Dangerous Duckies and Mad Mutants made their way to the mess hall. The meal was some sort of white lump, which was really sticky. Everyone was struggling to just pick up their spoons from the bowls. That included the two feral mutants. However though, Raven just stared at his "food".

"You're going to need your energy, kid," Sabretooth said. "And I don't want any 'I'm-too-hungry-to-fight' cuz I'm gonna win this!"

"It's not like…we could…get…the food away…from our…bowls!" Hikari said.

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu shocked the lump in frustration. The lump began to move around. "Pika!?" It crawled out of the bowl and off the table.

Raven's spoon began to glow a dark color. It floated up from the bowl and into his mouth. He continued eating like this until he was full. Everyone was staring at him. "_What?_" His tone was dark.

"You see," Hikari said. "Raven has special powers."

"Would fit in _real _well with the X-Geeks," Sabretooth muttered.

XXX

All of a sudden, one big portal sucked both the Dangerous Duckies and the Mad Mutants in. They fell onto the floor. "Campers, your first challenge will be to open that door," Chris announced, pointing to a safe in the wall. "No weapons allowed. Also, I'd like to introduce Miss Jodie Starling and Mister James Black. They helped with the challenge."

As the teams made their way to the door, they all groaned. "This can only be opened by scanning the fingerprints of whoever it was set to!"

"That would be Akai Shuichi then," Jodie said.

"Whichever team wins this challenge will get steak for dinner!" Chris says.

"Where is Akai Shuichi?" Logan asks.

"Dead," Gin says. "I watched him die."

"Then _how _are we supposed to open this!?" Sougetsu asks.

"Oh the revelation would be shocking," Chris chuckled.

"Revelation?" James asks.

"Akai Shuichi is alive and is among the campers," Chris announces. "Shuichi, I suggest you open the door. You might want to ask: Or what? Well," He took out a laptop. A teenage girl was hanging above a pit of lava. "Let's just say she'll get a burn."

"That is too far!" James shouted. "You're going to harm a young girl!?"

"Don't worry; I won't kill her," Chris assures. "I'll just give her a burn mark. So Shuichi, what's your decision?"

"He's dead," Gin said.

**Permission Granted, Akai Shuichi. **Everyone looked towards the one who opened the door. Subaru dashed into the room. On the screen, they watch. Subaru pulled a lever and the lava pit closed. He then got the girl down.

XXX

"McLean," Subaru threatened. "If you _ever _attempt to harm my sister again, I _will _kill you. Your death won't be fast and painless. It will be slow and pain_ful_." He lay his sister against the wall and untied her. He removed his disguise.

"Shuu!?" Jodie exclaimed.

She went up to him and hugged him. Akai then fell to the ground. Jodie had kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Akai's face showed intense pain. "That really…_hurts_…"

"You alright?" Chris calls. "MEDICS!"

"Why'd you…kick me?" Akai asks.

"YOU MADE US THINK YOU DIED!" Jodie shouted.

"Jodie-kun, calm down—"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, JAMES!" Jodie snapped. She then kicked Akai in the ribs.

"While we try to stop Miss Jodie from killing Shuichi," Chris says. "We'll set up the _real _challenge!"

XXX

The group was outside. There was an obstacle course. There were hurdles, mud, wire fences, rope climbing, rock climbing, swinging over fire, hopping on rocks through and alligator pit, swinging axes, bouncy platforms, a tower, and…a clear quarter mile strip of land? At the end of the land strip was a castle.

"Here is the challenge," Chris explains. "It is called Adventures in Saving the Damsel! You have to complete the whole obstacle course to get to the damsel. Then you have to bring her all the way back to the castle. We'll time you. And if you have powers, they are allowed."

XXX

Everyone all went up. The land strip was an ambush. Also, the damsel was a sack of potatoes. Akai was last due to an injury. When he got to the land strip, it wasn't the usual ninjas everyone else got. His eyes widened. Jodie was among them. One word described them: Fangirls.

XXX

"AHHHH!" Akai ran along the strip. The fangirls were hot on his heels.

"WE LOVE YOU SHUU!"

"Wow," Gin chuckled, taking a video. "I found out his worst fear."

Akai cross the finish line but still ran, tossing the potatoes behind him. "GET AWAY FROM ME CRAZY FANGIRLS!"

"The Mad Mutants have the least time," Chris declares. "That means they won! Dangerous Duckies, send someone home tonight!"

XXX

"This steak is really good," Sougetsu commented.

"Lux, Luxio~" Luxio agreed.

"I had better," Logan grunted. "But this is pretty good compared to all the other meats."

"Akai," Gin asks, taking a bite of his meal. "How are you alive?"

Akai took a sip of his black coffee. "I'm not telling you, Gin."

XXX

After dinner, both teams gathered in a hall. They all took a seat. Chris was at the front. In front of him was a table. The table held a deck of cards. "Welcome to the Dimensional Ceremony!" He held up a card. "These are Dimensional Cards, which signified that you accomplished this dimension's challenge. As you can see, it has my favorite part of the day: Shuichi screaming while being chased by fangirls."

"You're dead meat McLean…_dead meat_…" Akai muttered under his breath.

"The camper that receives one with a Shuichi cringing in pain is the loser," Chris adds. "Any questions?" Akai raised his hand. "Yes Shuichi?"

"Why are they all of me suffering?" Akai asks.

"Because the viewers love ya," Chris says. "Also because the winners have a video card of my favorite part of the day, which was you being chased by fans. The one with you cringing in pain will match losers."

"I hate you McLean…GAH!" Akai was shocked.

"When I call your name, please come up to receive your Dimensional Card." Chris says. "The last name I call gets the Loser Card. Hikari…Raven…Sabretooth…"

"Pika, pi," Pikachu says.

_Yes, I may have messed up, _Teppa thought. _But Pikachu and I both took the longest time!_

"The final Dimensional Card goes to…" Chris began. "Teppa,"

"Phew," Teppa sighed as she received her card.

"Sorry Pikachu," Chris said, tossing him the Loser Card.

"Pika, pi…" Pikachu said sadly.

Chris took the Dimensional Machine and clicked a button. A green vortex appeared. "This is the Portal of Shame. It will lead you to the Loser Dimension. Any last words, Pikachu?"

"Pika—"

**BAM!** Chef had kicked Pikachu into the portal. "Not like we could understand him," He shrugged.

"That's it for this challenge. We are down to nine contestants. Who will be eliminated next? Who will win the big bucks? Until next time on Total Drama Dimensional Travel!"


End file.
